If you're scared and you know it clap your hands
by DraconisIndex
Summary: Jack decides to install Clapper lights. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T.


**A/N: My attempt at a one-shot for Xiaolin Showdown. Motivation for this came from a tumblr post that said for a horror movie "What if there was a psycho in the house and all the lights were clapper lights. And the victim and killer were running down the hall aggressively clapping their hands" The reason this is a _Xiaolin Showdown _fic is that a friend of mine and I are fans of CrystallicSky and ideas just started coming. Hope you all enjoy.**

Jack sat down on his couch with a small sigh of pleasure. He had been working all day on this _awesome_ idea to make every light in the house into clapper lights and

needless to say, he felt like relaxing for a bit. Jack grabbed the remote that was laying a short bit away and decided to flip through and see if there was anything

worth watching. Unfortunately after about half an hour of flipping through the hundreds of channels he had access to, absolutely nothing caught his attention.

So, in want of something to do, he decided to clap his hands a few times and make sure the lights worked.

Sure enough, for the electrical genius they turned off,leaving the room dimly lit by the twilight that hit the drawn curtains.

He clapped once more and couldn't help but grin widely over the fact that he had done this, making the comment

"Man, this was an AWESOME Idea!" to no one in particular. It was then, after a few minutes of enjoying his own awesomeness that Jack heard a noise down in the

basement where his lab was, one that sounded oh so familiar, like someone decided to break down a _wall_. With a heavy sigh he went to go see what it may have

been, already having a guess that it was the Xiaolin monks trying to "pay him a visit" like they so often did, but gave the situation the benefit of the doubt by

speculating that it may have been a technical error with one of his bots. Jack shrugged, things like that happened, you get used to it when your whole life is working

with machines. He opened the door to the lab and walked down the stairs, the lights were off, leaving the lab in darkness, but Jack had been down here so many

times that he didn't _need _light to see where he was going. Sure enough when he got down to the lab, there was a hole,

but it seemed rather small than normal, leaving the goth perplexed.

'May as well see what caused it..' He mused in his head, clapping his hands to activate the lights down in the lab. Only to come face to face with Omi, who happened to

be standing on his work bench. The sudden gift of sight left the two having a small screaming contest from fear before Omi suddenly stopped.

"Jack Spicer." The small monk began "The time for your tomfoolery in this world is most definitely up!" Before the goth could even _begin_ to process what the monk was

saying Omi tried launching himself at Jack, only to trip over some object on the desk. Jack immediately clapped off the lights and dashed for the stairs,

screaming to his Jack-bots that there was an intruder. Jack heard Omi sounding awestruck as he ran, exclaiming

"Jack Spicer, how did you do this?! What manner of sorcery is your home under?"

The house was dark, but since Jack lived here his entire life he knew the layout almost like the back of his hand,

something he hoped would give him the advantage. As he tore through the mansion he saw his Jack-bots heading towards his lab to deal with

the unwelcome visitor. Upon reaching his room the goth slammed the door and quickly pulled out a laptop, checking on all the cameras that had night vision thankfully

installed. Jack gaped at what he saw, Omi had defeated all the bots that were sent down to deal with him. To be honest Jack shouldn't have been surprised, but it

was the look he saw in Omi's eyes, there looked to be a hint of malice in the monk's eyes… Feeling extremely unnerved by this, Jack quickly grabbed the two Shen

Gong Wu in his possession, The Shroud of Shadows and his personal favorite, the Monkey Staff. Turning his attention back to his laptop,

Jack noticed Omi was now on the ground floor, looking to one of the cameras declaring.

"You can hide, but you cannot run!" leaving Jack to facepalm, the monk never did quite get slang… Jack quickly left his room, hiding both the Monkey Staff and Shroud

of Shadows in his trench coat, fairly certain he'd be safe on one of the higher floors, but not feeling so safe in his room. He was in a fairly large room, somewhat like

another living room as he heard footsteps behind him. Jack tensed, knowing there were only two people in the mansion.

"I have found you, Jack Spicer."

"How did you-" The goth started, only to stop when he realized the monk was holding the Serpent's tail. Jack was no longer certain what Omi was here for…

but he certainly didn't want to find out. He quickly held out the Monkey Staff, practically shrieking its name for it to activate and clapped the lights out once more before

quickly jumping up onto one of the platform chandeliers hanging high overhead.

"That trick will not work twice, you fiend! I have learned the strange magicks you used." As Omi clapped his hands, causing the lights to come back on, the small monk

gasped "Where did that fiend disappear to?!" He looked all around him, only to find nothing, even skyward but didn't see a trace,

as Jack made absolutely sure nothing would be seen from the platform he pressed himself against.

"No matter." Omi now speaking to himself. "I will find him, and when I do, I can finally realize my destiny! All I must do is end Jack's life." Jack had to fight very hard not

to let a small "meep" escape his mouth as he now knew why Omi was here, he was here to kill him… Jack risked looking down to notice the monk dawning a ring and

exclaiming "Ring of Nine Dragons!" as he then split into nine copies of himself. "Find Jack Spicer with haste my fellow monks! We must put an end to this, quickly!" With

that, each Omi dispersed from the room, and after a few minutes Jack jumped down, his mind racing. He had to get out…but how…there was no one to help him, Wuya

had left him months ago, Chase wouldn't bother trying to save his life unless it was deemed worth the effort, which unfortunately it wasn't, and he doubted any of the

other monks would show up… He was on his own.. Jack quietly called upon the Shroud of Shadows to help conceal himself so he could move throughout his own home.

It took immense efforts to remain quiet, specifically because A: The goth wanted nothing more than to run screaming for his life and B: He was still wearing his boots.

After about a few hours of "Hide and kill" and not running into any Omi's(The mansion was fairly large) aside from checking the main exits to find that at least one was

indeed guarding them, Jack realized he was getting hungry, and did _not_ want to be found out because his stomach had inappropriate timing.. He carefully made his

way to the kitchen, hoping to grab a pudding cup to help calm himself down. Looking around cautiously, and judging it somewhat safe,

Jack de-activated the Shroud and put it away for the moment before reaching for the pantry door.

"Hello Spicer." An Omi said, sitting in the pantry, eating one such pudding cup with a smirk.

Jack screeched in terror as he slammed the pantry door shut and bolted down a nearby hallway as a few Omi's chased after him.

"Chase!...Chase I could REALLY use your help right now!" As he ran, clapping vigorously as he did so,

trying to keep the lights off from the monks who kept turning them right back on.

Said Warlord was sitting on his throne at the moment watching everything happening through the Eye Spy Orb.

He leaned back, a minor look of amusement allowed to grace his features.

"Hmmm. Quite a peculiar situation." Chase mused to himself.

"On one hand, I could end up saving Spicer and forcing him to work as my minion." Since after much internal debate with his inner dragon,

Chase admitted that the albino may be of _some_ use to him.

"But on the other hand, I could finally have a worthy successor to my great evil." Chase sat there pondering one which to choose, seeming to weigh each option.

"I suppose I'll just have to see which plays out, after all, it's a win-win situation on my part." With a small grin Chase turned his attention back to the scene unfolding.

After what felt like hours the albino thought he _Finally_ lost his pursuers. It was well past midnight now and the goth was seriously out of breath. Somehow he

managed to make it down to his lab and had hidden himself away behind some of his machines. 'If I could just make it to that hole… Maybe I could get through….'

Omi may have been small, but it seemed to be large enough, given Jack's scrawny disposition. He made a mad dash for the hole and threw himself down at it,

sliding through halfway before getting stuck. He desperately tried to scramble out of it but it was no good.

"Going somewhere Spicer?" A voice inquired, his blood froze as he looked up to see Omi standing in front of him.

Jack felt a small "Meep" escape his throat as Omi attacked, and then everything went black….

Jack bolted out of bed, nearly falling out of it as a cold sweat practically drenched his pale white skin. With a sigh of relief the goth genius realized it was all just some

horrible nightmare. Shakily standing from his bed, Jack wandered down to the kitchen, a cup of banana pudding normally doing the trick for these situations.

When Jack finally made it to the pantry, he opened the door, and to his horror saw that there were none left as he simply yelled

"NOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Who knows, I may end up making more of these. It was kinda fun.**


End file.
